


We aren't NCT without you

by GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I miss Lee Taeyong and it shows, My First Fanfic, Na Jaemin-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Protective Lee Taeyong, Rest well Bubu, Sad Lee Taeyong, Sad Na Jaemin, Sickfic, Vomiting, Wish me luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/GuysIActuallyGotAnAccount
Summary: Jaemin gets a migraine days before a concert, and so a certain someone makes a surprise visit to cheer him up.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong & Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	We aren't NCT without you

"Jisung."

"Jisung."

Jaemin had woken up feeling absolutely awful. He knew the signs. Knew that going to bed last night with a small headache and dizzy feeling without taking medicine would bring a migraine the next morning, but he was too tired to care last night. He should have cared more. 

They had 5 days til their Beyond Live concert and had more to promote before the end of 2021, he felt pretty stressed for no reason lately, as this concert wasn't even going to hold a real audience. He swore he felt completely fine yesterday, but he's had plenty of headaches to know how to handle them before they got worse. Instead he just went to bed without even showering and barely changing out of is clothes. He should have saw this coming. He shouldn't be surprised that he had woken up to his head feeling like it was going to explode. Jaemin just wished sleep could have fixed it all because there was so much that needed to be done later today, and Jisung's not answering him to give him medicine.

Guess he'll have to get it himself.

As Jaemin stood up, he immediately sat back down feeling the room spin beneath him. Now was not the time to fall and pass out. He got up slower and used the wall for support. His intentions were to go to the kitchen and get himself some medicine, but standing up made him feel worse and he really needed to lay down. Jaemin shuffled over to the couch for a quick break, even tho he curled up on the side and covered himself with a blanket making himself as comfortable as he could intending not to move for the rest of his life.

Jaemin quickly saw Jeno making breakfast and Jisung at a bar stool playing on his phone, as he passed by figuring Renjun was still asleep. The 2 in the kitchen weren't being too loud, which he was thankful for but once Jeno started making food and Renjun had joined them, the smell of the food and loud noises combining with his nasty migraine were making Jaemin a little queasy. 

Some time must have passed with Jaemin squishing his face in the couch cushion holding his tummy through his blanket, for someone to notice his absence.

Renjun had saw him when he woke up and was going to ask if he was okay sooner, but when he saw Jeno making pancakes his mind was only on food.

When Renjun went over to the couch, poor Jaemin looked paler.

"Nana?" Renjun whispered, wondering if Jaemin was awake. He got a muffled yes back so he'd take it.

"Are you okay?" He already knew the answer mid question, when he started combing Jaemin's hair back and felt the heat radiating off the poor boys forehead. So he wasn't too surprised when Jaemin lifted his hand to point to his head as a response.

"I'll go get you some pain killers baby." And with that Renjun was gone.

But right as he left, Jaemin should have pointed to his tummy too. His small movements did not please his upset stomach at all. He figured if he stayed in that position til Injunnie came back he'd be fine, right? His mouth started watering and his stomach churned violently.

"Renjun" He voiced weakly.

"Renjun" A little louder.

"Jeno" Someone needed to hurry.

"Hyungs" He blurted out before feeling something warm creep up his throat. And before he knew it he was sitting up with warm liquid on the couch, him and the floor. His eyes were prickling with tears as his stomach started churning again. Luckily Renjun and Jeno both heard his cry of "Hyungs" and heard the accident as Renjun came running in with a bowl Jeno was quick to dry.

He held it close under Jaemin's chin as the youngers back arched with the pressure of puking the second time that morning. Jaemin's tears were now mixing in with the bile as Renjun was rubbing his back with his other hand.

"Injunnie my back hurts." Jaemin cried out weakly trying to scrub at his face to make the overflowing tears go away.

"Jaeminnie lean back, are you done for now?" Renjun said taking the bowl away helping Jaemin rest his back against the couch.

"I still feel really nauseous, but I didn't eat much yesterday." Jaemin said covering his arms over his eyes, both to hid his flushed face from embarassment and block out the light from his pounding head.

"I'm sorry Minnie. I'll go get you the medicine now." Renjun was quick to leave as Jisung entered with cleaning supplies.

"Hyung, can I take this blanket from you to clean it up?"

"I'll clean it up later, just give me a minute." Jaemin said in his slurred mind. All he registered was that his baby was trying to clean up his mess and that made him feel guilty.

"No, it's okay Hyung, I want to help." 

Jeno came in about to take over cleaning, but when he heard how much Jisung was fighting to help his hyungs, he figured he'd let Jisung take care of it.

"Jaemin give Jisung the blanket." Renjun was back. "Can you sit up for me to take your medicine?"

Jaemin whinned, having to get the blanket from underneath him, leaving him tired and cold. He was grateful when Jeno sat down next to him to cuddle the best he could.

"You can't take this medicine on an empty stomach so take a few bites out of this bread."

Jaemin was taking his time eating the bread, as Jisung got back trying to clean off the parts of Jaemin that had sick on him. Which was just some of his leg and socks.

Jeno said that if Jaemin was up for it, he can take a bath. And Jaemin just nodded. Jaemin asked how much he was going to miss today, and Renjun reassured him it was just a practice day. Jaemin took as much bites as he could before swallowing the medicine and asking Jeno if he could take a bath now. 

Jeno helped Jaemin up and to the bathroom slowly. He didn't do much except help the sick boy take his clothes off and turn on the water for him, before drawing the curtains back and waiting for Jaemin to say he was done.

When Jaemin let out a soft "I'm done" Jeno was quick to help him out and dry him off with a new pair of clothes for him.

"How are you feeling Nana?"

"I'm okay, I'm just... Sad that I get to miss out today."

Jeno understood how sad Jaemin got whenever he had to miss out on anything, no matter how big or small. He knew Jaemin's year long 'break' due to his back injuries would affect him for a long while, and leave an imprint on his idol life. He couldn't even imagine the insecurities Jaemin took up on his hiatus, and looking at his sad face now realising he'd be missing just a small practice was hurting Jeno's heart. It really wasn't fair Jaemin got so sick at the end of their comeback, Jeno would do anything to take his place.

"If you're up to it, you can come with us and maybe sleep in a soundproof room so you're not alone today." Jeno offered. And it was worth it seeing Jaemin perk up at that idea, even if he wouldn't practice with them at least he was present.

At that's how Jaemin ended up sitting at the side watching 21 members dance and sing and rap to their hearts content. He watched with aww at how in sync everyone was during practice and wished he could practice too... For about 15 minutes. Then he had to excuse himself cause the lights and noise and movement were becoming too much for him.

He decided to take Jeno's advice and sleep in a soundproof room for the time being.

He wasn't surprised at being waken up some time later, but he was very surprised at who was waking him up.

"TAEYONG HYUNG."

Taeyong had to take a break after some hip injuries and it's been almost a month since anyone had seen him. Although that wasn't very long in retrospect, it really hurt not seeing their leader for that time as everything felt off. They missed having him take charge during hectic schedules, something that is taking Johnny, Taeil and Kun a while to figure out in his absence. They all missed the way he would correct everyone's dance moves but in a caring way no one could. Ten tried he really did, he just didn't know how to get his point across without sounding too pushy. Everyone had to adjust how there was always a hole in the middle of their dances, and parts that had to be rapped by others. Everything felt so so wrong but they kept going because they knew that Taeyong would be so proud of them no matter what they did. And yes they missed leader Taeyong, but they also missed the cute, carefree, silly side of Taeyong. The Taeyong who got overly excited around animals, or would call his band mates cute for breathing, when he would be acting X10 cuter by doing that, or when he would squeal in excitement for winning a victory in Among Us. It felt empty with no one to offer their lap or even their entire chair when there was no room for everyone to sit, or when someone said a sub par joke waiting for someone to pity laugh or do something to fill the awkward silence that Taeyong would always do. It felt wrong not having Taeyong around, so when Jaemin saw him he felt like he was dreaming.

"Hey Nana." Taeyong smiled wide, he wore a mask but that didn't stop Jaemin from recognising that familiar expression.

"C-can I hug you?" Jaemin said awkwardly, not sure how hurt Taeyong was as no one was really told anything other than Taeyong needing a well deserved break.

Taeyong answered for him by hugging him gently and having Jaemin hug him with the same gentleness. It felt nice. Taeyongs comforting arms wrapped around Jaemin as he nuzzled his head in his hyungs chest feeling his heartbeat and having the reassurance that hyung was very much here and okay.

"I heard you weren't feeling well so I came to visit you. You'll keep this a secret won't you? I wouldn't want anyone getting jealous that I came to visit you before I was finished resting, hmm?" 

"Of course hyung, I'm good at secrets." Jaemin was just so happy to see hyung, he didn't care that he may have broken the rules today. He hugged tighter and Taeyong kissed the top of his forehead.

"So how are you feeling now Nana?" He asked softly, so gentle that Jaemin had no choice but to tell him everything. Jaemin was very good at hiding his doubts until now, but Taeyong made him feel so protected and loved.

"I still don't feel very good, but my tummy feels better. I got sick this morning, and I feel so bad because Jisung had to clean it up and Jeno was so kind to stay with me while I took a bath, but I feel like a drag today." Jaemin rush as he kept picking up speed the more words he spurted out. He was picking at a loose thread on Taeyongs shirt and if his face was flushing red from embarassment, Taeyong said nothing.

"Nana. It's not like you wanted to be sick or anything." Taeyong tried only to be interrupted by a very insecure Jaemin.

"And I'm already so behind on practice, and I'm missing a big practice day but I couldn't even be out there because I tried, but had to rest in here and it's making me really really sad. It's just a dumb headache, but it's making me feel miserable. This concerts in a week and everyone's ready except me. It just reminds me of that time I was gone for a whole year just watching helplessly while the world slowed for me but kept going for everyone else."

"Hey Jaemin, slow down buddy." Taeyong watched Jaemin go from pulling a loose thread to fidgeting helplessly, not sure where to put his hands. His voice was cracking helplessly and his eyes were shiny and bright. Taeyong could feel the poor boys breath hitch and breathing pick up. His beating heart did not give him a break, as he kept swallowing back his tears. But he had more to say so he just kept going.

"And I shouldn't be saying this to you right now, and I'm sorry, but everyone misses you so much and you will never be replaced but where's my place in the group? I know people like me, but they weren't thrown off at all today with me gone like they have been for you. I don't know what I'm saying and I should stop, but I miss you so much and I hope they miss me a little bit at least."

Jaemin sobbed the last bit incoherent into his own hands as Taeyong gently pulled his hands away and held him tighter as Jaemin cried in his collar bone. He knew Jaemin's back injuries were a touchie subject for him, and knew it affected him a lot when he was gone. But Jaemin didn't realise that it affected everyone else too. Taeyong still remembers how Chenle and Jisung would cling to everyone a little more, and how Haechan kept asking about updates on Jaemin. How Mark worked twice as hard and confided in Taeyong when he felt that it was his fault dream wasn't completely 7 for a time being. Taeyong noticed how careful Renjun had to be with his temper now, as no one was there to help him when things became too much. He still remembers how heartbroken and empty Jeno was without his soulmate sitting next to him. And Taeyong will never forget the day Jaemin came back for everyone to swarm around him and feel excitement for mending what used to be, and filling the void of Jaeminless days for the last year.

Yet Taeyong understands all too well how saddening it is seeing your group go on without you, like you meant nothing to them. But they are doing what they have to, because they can't just stop at one members expense. Both Jaemin and Taeyong knew that but it was something none of them wanted. They knew the members cared about them, but had to keep up a positive, smiling attitude for the fans. But the fact of the matter was that it still hurt. And even though Jaemin was missing out on ONE practice today and not a years worth, he will still remember that horrible time of missing out on far too much. So Jaemin had a right to cry violently in Taeyongs arms, because Taeyong felt the same way.

He let Jaemin cry it out, and when he noticed him calming down that's when he decided to speak.

"Jaemin sweetheart. Everyone loves you. Okay? Do you hear me honey?" He waited for a nod before continuing.

"We aren't NCT without you. I know you must be feeling extra emotional because of your migraine honey, but we will never leave you behind, okay. So if you're ever feeling this way again, please tell any one of us, alright?" Taeyong spoke softly, kissing the top of Jaemin's head.

"Okay." Jaemin said tiredly, on the verge of falling asleep. Taeyong was tired too, and wasn't expecting to be out this long, but he'd never dare leave one of his brothers here by himself in this state.

"Go to sleep baby, you'll feel better when you wake up." And with the last kiss to the top of Jaemin's head, he had fallen asleep in Taeyongs arms.

Not long after, Jaehyun came in to check on Jaemin but was surprised when he saw Taeyong already there. He blinked once, no twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things, then slowly went up to the 2.

"Taeyong Hyung?" Jaehyun said much quieter than when Jaemin first saw him. "Why are you here?"

"When Jeno texted the group chat telling everyone of Jaemin's condition, I got the notification too."

That's right. Jeno texted his hyungs earlier that morning informing them that Jaemin had a terrible migraine, but wanted to come to practice anyway. He said that Jaemin promised to sleep in the sound proof room if he wasn't feeling any better, and told them Jaemin was feeling a bit sensitive today. Jaehyun wasn't surprised at all that when Taeyong read that he'd ignore his own health to help his younger brother out. Jeno must have forgotten to take Taeyong out of the group chat as it's been used since 2018.

Jaehyun missed his hyung, and glad he was still the same Taeyong. Ever so selfless and caring for his members. Jaehyun knew he missed him as much as Taeyong missed them.

He then remembered that he was here for Jaemin, and noticed how Taeyongs eyes never strayed away from the younger boys even when he entered the room.

"How's he holding up hyung?" Jaehyun wondered as he sat down next to Taeyong.

"Not very good. He's scared all of you will forget about him because he's doing unwell. He doesn't think he'll be ready come performance, and I think this headache may be stress induced."

"I'll talk with him when he wakes up." Jaehyun says petting Jaemin's hair. He looked over at his hyung and felt selfish for wanting to ask him how he was, and hug him and prod him of all these questions, but figured he needed to take care of Jaemin first. Taeyong had looked better though, his frame wasn't dangerously thin, and his eyebags had looked less prominent. Taeyong had gone through so much this past year, and it was about time he got the break he was so desperate to obtain. Jaehyun figured he needed to take charge of this situation, and do the right thing even if he missed his hyung so much.

"You look pretty tired hyung, let me take over from here." Jaehyun slowly lifted Jaemin off of Taeyongs lap and onto his own as he saw Taeyong stifle a yawn.

"He's in good hands now, thanks for being here for him. You're a good Hyung. Why don't you head home and rest now."

Taeyong didn't have it in him to respond with words, as he got up slowly grabbing all of his things to leave.

Jaehyun knew how his hyung worked. He knew that Taeyongs "22 children's" problems were instantly his problems. It was just something that came with being such a great leader. Taking a break from everyone when he knew one of them was hurting now couldn't have been easy. But Jaehyun knew Taeyong could handle it, he would be okay. Taeyong knew when to talk about his feelings when he got overwhelmed, and he was very good at leaning on his brothers for support when he was feeling down.

"We'll be waiting for you hyung. Come back to us when you're ready."

So as Taeyong bowed at Jaehyun in a 90 degree angle as his way of thanking him, Jaehyun knew he would be alright and would see them again when he was well rested.

Jaehyun hadn't missed the way a stray tear fell down his hyungs face as he exited the soundproof studio. Taeyong knew he needed the rest, he just didn't know he'd have to say goodbye again. He'd have to thank Jaehyun for being so mature and responsible in his shoes, and was very proud of how calm and collected Jaehyun could be.

Once Taeyong had left, Jaehyun stayed with Jaemin until Johnny sent a text saying they were ready to go home.

When Jaehyun was shuffling to get up with Jaemin still in his arms, it caused the younger to wake up in the sudden change of position.

"Hyung? Did Taeyong Hyung leave already?" Jaemin's voice sounded so raw, and Jaehyun wished he could do more for the poor boy.

"Yeah, he left kiddo, he really needed the sleep. But we're going home now, I can come to your dorm if you'd like?" As Jaehyun was saying this, he noticed the tears prickling at Jaemin's eyes but stop once Jaehyun sort of invited himself over.

"Can you watch Lion King with me?" With Jaemin saying it in his cute voice, and nuzzling in further, Jaehyun couldn't say no even if he wanted to.

"Sure Nana, come on up." Jaehyun said motioning for Jaemin to get off his lap. Jaemin whinned the whole time, and killed Jaehyun with his pouting but got up slowly abiding to hid Hyungs demand.

"Want a piggy back ride to the car?" Jaehyun said defeated, knowing Jaemin would pout if he didn't. But Jaemin's smile and perked up attitude was everything Jaehyun needed to see as he hoisted Jaemin on his back and leaded the smiling boy to the car.

The ride back was quiet with Jaemin whispering to Jaehyun all about Taeyongs visit, and telling him to keep it all a secret from everyone else. Jaehyun found it so cute the way Jaemin kept holding his index finger to his mouth in a shushing motion to convey hiding a secret, when he was spoiling everything to one of his favourite hyungs.

When they had gotten back, Jaemin took more medicine and insisted he had a small headache now, but with all Renjun had seen and delt with today he was overly cautious and had Jaemin take the medicine anyway.

Jaehyun ended up staying and cuddled with Jaemin as they watched Lion King only for Jaemin to fall asleep 15 minutes in the movie.

Jaehyun moved Jaemin to bed after the movie, and was relieved to feel no more temperature on the youngers forehead and wished for Jaemin to be able to have a normal schedule again tomorrow. He took one last glance at Jaemin's peaceful face, before turning off the light and closing the door letting the teen sleep quietly. And Jaehyun figured Jaemin would be alright too. Sure he had some insecurities to figure out, but they all needed to at some point. Jaemin just needed reassurance and that was something his hyungs were good at giving. Once again Jaehyun thought that Jaemin would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> First official fic posted. Expect mainly K-pop content as it's something easy for me to write, because the relationships and skinship doesn't seem forced.


End file.
